Misjudged
by snapefan520
Summary: Petunia Dursley runs into someone with a connection to her past at a doctor's appointment. There is SS/HG pairing in this fiction, even though the pairing is very limited in the story. Post DH, EWE, alternate universe.


Petunia Dursley was not a patient woman even under the best of circumstances, but waiting for the doctor when she felt awful; that made her even more irritable. She hated going to see the OB/GYN, but Vernon threatened divorce if she didn't do something for the hot flashes that were threatening to ruin their marriage. She looked down at her watch, realising she had already been waiting fifteen minutes, sighed, then returned reading the worn out magazine in front of her.

She had finally found an article that wasn't too boring when the magazine got pulled down in front of her by two very small hands.

"What ya doing?" said the small little boy.

She looked at him with irritation, then gasped slightly. He was very small, maybe three years old, but looked so familiar to her. He was thin, with black, slightly curly hair, and black eyes. He reminded her of..._no, he couldn't be related to him_. She looked at him, with slightly more patience, then tried to answer him more calmly than she felt.

"I'm reading whilst waiting for my doctor's appointment. What is your name, little man?"

"Toby."

Before she could even respond to him, he pulled at the magazine again to keep her attention.

"My mum is going to have a baby. I'm goin' to be a big brother. I wanted a brother, but I am getting a sister."

"Oh, that is so nice." She hoped she sounded more sincere than she really felt. She wasn't very fond of little children, but she didn't want to be rude.

"Mum doesn't usually come here, but she wanted a picture of the baby. She goes to a-"

But before the little boy could continue, his mother rushed over to her.

"I am so sorry if he is bothering you. I am new to this office, and Toby isn't very shy." She grabbed Toby's hand and led him back to where she had been sitting.

Petunia smiled at the woman, then said "That is okay, he wasn't bothering me." She watched the woman as she headed back to the seat. She wasn't stunning, but she was attractive with the shoulder length curls and brown eyes. She looked to be at most twenty-five, possibly younger. She was probably at least eight months pregnant, if not more than that.

She watched the interaction between mother and son. She had pulled him onto what little of a lap she still had, and was reading to him, and stroking his hair while she read. Every few pages she would stop reading, and just smile at him and kiss him on the forehead. It was obvious that she was totally in love with her son, and most likely a very good mother.

Petunia noticed that the woman paused every few minutes and looked at the office door, as if she was waiting for someone. _Maybe her husband is supposed to meet her for this appointment._

Now that the little boy was with his mother, she picked her magazine back up and started reading again. She had been reading for about five minutes when she was stunned to hear the nurse call the young woman back to her appointment.

"Hermione Snape, you can come back now," the nurse called from the door.

Petunia stared at the young woman as she struggled to get her very pregnant body up from her seat. She watched her gently grab her son's hand and tell him it was time to go back. The boy seemed to protest, then pull his hand away from her.

"But daddy isn't here yet. He promised." The little boy seemed quite upset as he spoke.

"I know, sweetheart, but remember he is a teacher. It is sometimes hard for him to meet us."

Petunia watched as the young woman and her son had made it halfway to the door, when someone entered the office. She gasped, still thankful that her magazine covered up most of her face. She knew him. Granted, it had been more than thirty years since she had seen him, but she recognised him instantly. He had been best friends with her sister. He was one of _those_ people...like Lily, like Harry.

"Severus!" The young woman spoke excitedly. "You are just in time!"

Petunia watched him smile at the young woman, presumably his wife, then stride towards her. He kissed her on the cheek then picked up the young boy.

"Daddy!" The young boy squealed as he hugged him fiercely.

Petunia watched as the family headed through the door with the nurse. She put the magazine down as she started thinking to herself. She had treated him badly growing up...calling him 'that awful boy' and 'freak' numerous times. But he was married, with a lovely wife and son, and another baby on the way. She had been wrong about him, and misjudged him. Just like she had misjudged other people that should have been important to her in her life.

_-fin-_

_**A/N...I have read several fanfictions where Petunia regrets the way she treated Harry, or the way she treated Lily. I have always wondered if she ever felt regret for the way she treated Severus as well. So this little plot bunny popped into my head and refused to leave.**_


End file.
